bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Retsu Unohana/Image Gallery
Unohana Anime Images Profile Images Ep38RetsuUnohana.png|Retsu Unohana, in Soul Society. Ep196RetsuUnohana2.png|Retsu Unohana, in Hueco Mundo. Ep196RetsuUnohana.png|Retsu Unohana. Ep206UnohanaProfile.png|Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 4th Division, 100 years ago. Soul Society arc Ep38UnohanaExamination.png|Retsu Unohana explains her examination of Aizen's body to Kaname Tōsen and Sajin Komamura Ep45UnohanaScolds.png|Unohana scolds Hanatarō Yamada. Ep54UnohanaExplainsCruelty.png|Unohana explains why Yamamoto lied to Rukia. Ep55IsaneWakesOnMinazuki.png|Unohana takes Isane to safety on Minazuki. Ep55Minazuki.png|Unohana and Isane riding Minazuki. Ep60AizenEscapes.png|Unohana and Isane witnessing Aizen and Gin getting away. Ep62UnohanaArrives.png|Unohana arrives at Sōkyoku Hill after Aizen's defection. Ep63UnohanaIntimidatesGoteitaishi.png|Unohana appears. Arrancar arc Ep112CaptainsMeeting.png|Unohana attends a captains meeting. Hueco Mundo arc Ep191IkebanaClub.png|Unohana in the Ikebana Club. Ep192CalligraphyClub.png|Unohana and the other members of the Calligraphy Club. Ep196UnohanaFacesRudbornn.png|Unohana and Isane are confronted by the Exequias in Hueco Mundo. Ep197UnohanaIsaneHeal.png|Unohana and Isane heal Sado and Gantenbainne. Ep206UnohanaSurprisesUkitakeKyoraku.png|Unohana surprises Ukitake and Kyōraku. Ep206TBTPEvenDivisionCaptains.png|Yoruichi, Unohana, Ginrei, and Shunsui as captains. Ep210RetsuOrders.png|Unohana receives orders she disagrees with. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep228UnohanaSuggestsSwimsuit.png|Unohana suggests Isane wear a revealing swimsuit. Ep228IchigoGirlsBeach.png|Unohana, the other girls, and Ichigo at the beach. Ep228ShinigamiWomen'sAssociation.png|Unohana in the Shinigami Women's Association. UnohanaGarganta.png|Unohana enters the Garganta. UnohanaIchigoGarganta288.png|Unohana creates a path for herself and Ichigo in the Garganta. Ep288UnohanaOffersRestoration.png|Unohana offers to restore Ichigo's Reiatsu. Ep310ShinjiThanksUnohana.png|Shinji thanks Unohana. Bount arc (anime only) Ep103CaptainCommandersOrders.png|Yamamoto orders Unohana, Shunsui and Komamura to hunt the Bount. Ep100UnohanaExaminesPuppet.png|Unohana examines Shinigami being controlled by Ritz. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep186TeaCeremonyClub.png|Unohana and the other members of the Tea Ceremony Club. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Unohana_and_Isane_tend.png|Isane and Unohana tend to the injured Chōjirō. 231Shinigami_learn.png|The Shinigami learn of Yamamoto being sealed away. 231Isane expresses.png|Isane expresses her concern to Unohana. Ep231UnohanaTendsChojiro.png|Unohana tends to Chōjirō. 231Unohana states.png|Unohana states the Zanpakutō spirits left the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho untouched. 233Unohana asks.png|Unohana asks Nemu what Mayuri wants. 233Unohana agrees.png|Unohana agrees to be examined by Mayuri. 233Unohana and Isane express.png|Unohana and Isane express surprise. 234Shunsui,_Ukitake,_and_Unohana_discuss.png|Shunsui, Ukitake, and Unohana discuss current events. 234Unohana says.png|Unohana says Rukia's life is not in danger. 234Unohana states.png|Unohana states they must consolidate. 237Renji slides.png|Renji slides across the table to Unohana. 237Unohana asks.png|Unohana asks Renji if this is clear. 238Shinigami greets.png|A Shinigami greets Unohana. 238Unohana asks.png|Unohana asks Isane what her question is. 241Ichigo_informs.png|Ichigo informs Renji, Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, and Nanao of Byakuya's betrayal. 245Unohana thanks.png|Unohana thanks Mayuri for tending to the wounded. UnohanaMayuriArgue.png|Sparks fly between Unohana and Mayuri. 245Unohana_explains.png|Unohana explains what happened to Rangiku, Momo, Isane, and Iba. The Captains observe their progress.png|The Captains observe their progress. Ep241RenjiInDenial.png|Listening to her fellow officers. Beast Swords arc (anime only) UnohanaPaperwork.png|Unohana doing some paperwork. 259Group_reports.png|The group reports to Shunsui and Ukitake. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Reigai Isane Reveals Herself.png|Reigai Isane reveals herself to Unohana. E330 Unohana stops Yamamoto.png|Unohana stops Yamamoto from fighting any further. E330 Renji before Unohana, Yamamoto.png|Unohana with Yamamoto and Renji. Unohana and Isane analyse Dangai information.png|Unohana and Isane in the S.R.D.I Renj and Rukia bow to Unohana.png|Renji and Rukia bow to Unohana as she walks outside. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 79 Cover.png|Unohana and Mayuri on the cover of anime volume 79. Databook Images RetsuUnohanaFull.png|Unohana with her Zanpakutō in Bleach: Official Animation Book VIBEs. Music Covers Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion OST.png|Unohana, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Kusaka, and several other captains on the cover of the Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion OST. Unohana Manga Images Profile Images 81Unohana profile.png|Retsu Unohana. 179Unohana profile.png|Unohana. Soul Society arc 81Captains meeting.png|Unohana and the other captains assemble to question Gin Ichimaru. 83Captains depart.png|Unohana and the other captains depart to confront the intruders. 109Komamura and Tosen visit.png|Komamura and Tōsen get information from Unohana about the supposed corpse of Aizen. 154Cover.png|Unohana on the cover of Chapter 154. 179Unohana's Shikai, Minazuki.png|Unohana rides Minazuki. Arrancar arc 193Color pages 4-5.png|Unohana and several other women on the second color spread of chapter 193. Hueco Mundo arc 299Cover.png|Unohana, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Byakuya, and the enemy Arrancar on the cover of Chapter 299. 299Rudbornn withdraws.png|Rudbornn avoids a battle with Unohana and Isane. -107Gotei 13 captains.png|Unohana and the other captains 110 years ago. Fake Karakura Town arc 381Ichigo and Unohana leap.png|Unohana with Ichigo going through the Garganta. 382Cover.png|Nemu, Mayuri, and Byakuya on the cover of Chapter 381. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 507Unohana notices.png|Unohana noticing the effects of Yamamoto's Bankai. 515Unohana displays.png|Unohana displaying her loyalty to Yamamoto's last order. 516Tenchuren lands.png|Unohana witnessing the arrival of the Royal Guard. 517Kirinji confronts.png|Tenjirō Kirinji greets Unohana. 520Yachiru Unohana appears.png|Shunsui Kyōraku reveals Unohana to be the first Kenpachi, Yachiru Unohana. 523Unohana's true personality.png|Unohana's appearance while bloodthirsty. 523Unohana's scar.png|Unohana reveals her sole battle scar. 523Unohana vs. Kenpachi.png|Kenpachi and Unohana fighting it out. 524Unohana and Kenpachi clash.png|Unohana and Kenpachi clashing blades. 524Unohana pins.png|Unohana pins Kenpachi. 525Unohana is wounded.png|Unohana being injured by Kenpachi. 525Kenpachi slashes.png|Unohana being really injured by Kenpachi. 526Unohana activates.png|Unohana releases her Bankai. 526Minazuki.png|Unohana's Bankai, Minazuki. 526Kenpachi impales.png|Unohana is fatally wounded by Kenpachi. 527Kenpachi pulls.png|Kenpachi pulls his blade out of Unohana. 527Unohana expresses.png|Unohana expresses happiness at finally being able to fulfill her duty. Databooks & Covers MangaVolume59Cover.png|Unohana on the cover of Volume 59. DatabookUnohanaBattleStats.png|Retsu Unohana Battle Data chart. MASKEDCaptains and Lieutenants.png|Unohana, Seinosuke, and the other captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 during The Hollowfication Incident. Unohana Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONHologramRepresentation.png|Unohana and the other captains look at a hologram of the Valley of Screams. The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRCaptainsMeeting.png|Unohana and the other captains meet. Fade to Black FTBCaptainsWatchOoze.png|Unohana and the other captains watch as sludge covers the Seireitei. FTBCaptainsMeeting.png|Unohana and the other captains meeting. FTBUnohanaQuestionsMayuri.png|Unohana questions Mayuri Kurotsuchi about his identity. Unohana Video Game Images Brave Souls BBSUnohana's Bankai, Minazuki.png|Unohana wielding her Bankai, Minazuki. Unohana Video Clips Dankū325.gif|Unohana uses Dankū. SajōSabaku333B.gif|Unohana uses Sajō Sabaku on her Reigai counterpart. Category:Images